Nom Nom's Entourage/Transcript
episode starts with [[The Bears] watching a video of a hedgehog playing a piano.] Panda: (laughs) Aw, that never gets old. Play it again! Grizz: That's enough hedgehog beats for today. Hm, check this video. 5 Million views?! Panda: Click it! Grizz: Ok ok, settle down. ["Andy Bangs" appears on the screen, along with scares from Andy.] Passing Woman: Um, whose baby is this? (takes a closer look) Hello? Andrew Bangs: (jumpscares lady) Bang! Passing Woman: Woah! The Bears: Woah! (Panda falls over.) Andrew: Hahahaha. (An elderly woman is feeding the birds when Andy comes out of the bushes) Andrew: Bang! Elderly Woman: Ah! (At a funeral, Andy jumpscares out of the casket) Andrew: Bang! Andrew: That's an A-Plus bang scare. (Andy sticks out his tongue, showing "Like and Subscribe" on it) Grizz: Oh, why do people like this guy? He's the worst. Panda: (afraid) Is he gone? Grizz: Ok, let's search something else. searches up "NOT SCARY VIDEOS" and finds a Nom Nom video. Grizz: Huh, new Nom Nom video. Panda: That guy is kinda the worst too, after all he has done to us. Ice Bear: Ice Bear's grudge is still strong. Grizz: Yeah, but he is still adorable and awesome. (Video shows Nom Nom balancing on a ball, but loses balance and falls on the sand cutely) Grizz: Wooh. Ice Bear: Ice Bear still doesn't like. Grizz: You know, both these guys have tons of hits and followers, i wonder if they know each other. (A mini drumroll plays, the screen then shifts to Nom Nom and his 3 bodyguards walking through the streets of San Francisco.) Nom Nom: I want the organic eucalyptus leaves this time, none of that synthetic? junk anymore. Also make sure it's on the branch, I refuse to eat plated leaves, and make sure my stylist's available next week I swear, I am going to lose my- (Nom Nom bumps into Andy) (Andrew gets up and puts Nom Nom's sunglasses atop his own head.) Nom Nom: Hey, what's the- Andrew: Well, look who it is. Little ol' Nom Nom. Andrew's Friend #1: Yeah, you tell em A.B! Andrew: You should look where you're going Noms, you could hurt yourself. Nom Nom: you watch where you're going, Andy. Shouldn't you be hiding in a stroller somewhere? Andrew: Y'know I would use yours, but it looks like baby decided to walk today. Andrew's Friend #2: OHOHH SNAP! Andrew: Say, (Andrew motions over to Nom Nom's entourage.) what you got here anyway? Is this your weak-sauce entourage? Hehehehe. Andrew: Don't you know your entourage is supposed to be cool, Noms? I bet they can't even give you high fives. Hehehe. (Andrew's friends high five him) Nom Nom: You're wrong, Andy! (Nom Nom turns around and mumbles to his entourage) Back me up... Nom Nom's Bodyguard: Uhhhh.. (opens luggage and takes out a paper) We could sue. (Andrew and his entourage laugh hysterically, embarrassing Nom Nom.) Nom Nom: You, you b- You better f- Andrew: (condescendingly) Aww, is Nombles gonna cwy? Andrew's Friend 2: Ohoh, here it comes! Andrew: Maybe we should call a wam-bulance. (Andrew's entourage cheers Andy on(?)) Nom Nom: I-I, y-''you'' need an a- Andrew: Nonono, maybe we should'' call the ''fire department to treat all these sick BURNS! (Andrew's entourage continues to cheer for him and laugh at Nom Nom.) Andrew: Well it's been fun catching up Noms, but, (Andrew puts on Nom Nom's glasses) my real entourage and I have to get going. Andrew: (walking away and waving) Smell ya later, Bum Bum. (Andrew's entourage laugh and follow him.) Nom Nom: (shaking his fist at Andrew) THOSE WERE MY SUNGLASSES! Grrr, you- WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF ONE COOL THING TO SAY? WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR?! Nom Nom's Accountant: Um, I'm your accountant. Nom Nom's Business Manager: Business Manager. Nom Nom's Eucalyptus Broker: Eucalyptus Broker. Nom Nom: Goff, useless. I can't afford another blow like that to my street cred. If I'm gonna compete with Andy I'm gonna need an ACTUAL entourage! Where to find the right people. Hmmm.. (Nom Nom looks back to his entourage, reimagining them as The Bear with shades.) (Scene changes to another area) Panda: Ugh, I cannot stop thinking about that Andy Bangs video.I feel like he can pop out and scare us too! Panda: He could be lurking anywhere! Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:N